


As the World Falls to Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Plague Inc. (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Short, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a story about the experiences of characters thrown into the world of Plague Inc. It will feature some sort of story to go along with every scenario.





	As the World Falls to Pieces

In South Korea, scientists have been working on a new technology. Teleportation. After a year and a half of experimentation with objects and animals, the inventors have decided that it is time for the first human trial.  
One teleport-ring would be placed in Seoul, another in Daegu. A few people had volunteered to test the new technology. Among them, a Korean, Seong-Hun Gim, and an American, Lilianne Borgnino.  
Now, a scientist prompted Seong-Hun into the first ring. A switch was flipped and a mechanical whirring was initiated along with a sweeping blue light. A small crowd watched in excitement as the young man dissolved into mist. The room stood with silence as they waited for a message from Daegu. In roughly a minute and 15 seconds, a confirmation was heard from a monitor in the room. Seong-Hun had gone through and lived.  
The others stepped up to test the new success for themselves, smiling with glee at the victory. After 2 others, Lilianne stepped forward and stood on the small, white platform. She was overcome with a dizzying feeling as she was flung over many miles to her new destination.  
The next man in line stepped up, but was quickly stopped by a worried voice breaking over the sounds of the machine, coming once again from the monitor. "One of the test subjects has come up dead."  
Confusion and panic swept through the remaining volunteers and workers. An old man rushed to turn off the switch. "Do you know why?" A younger man began to usher the volunteers out of the room.  
The one on the other line audibly sighed. "I have no idea. Perhaps she had some kind of disorder that prevented her from being sent properly?" The scientists began to converse possibilities for the error. "It could have been an error in the machine." "We sent 3 people before this, and the machine has never stopped working as it should before."  
"Maybe she has a disease? Should I attempt to contact her doctors?"  
"That sounds like a good plan."


End file.
